21st Century Hercules
by Loloia
Summary: At a young age, Dick Grayson started to notice strange things happening. Monsters would attack, lightning would strike, and the weather would be in sync with his emotions. His powers started to show up not long after. Now at 15, and a member of the YJ, he's managed to hide them from everyone. But what happens when they go haywire around his teammates? Will they run, or will he?
1. Chapter 1

Richard Grayson wasn't you ordinary teenage boy. At the tender age of seven, he lost both of his parents, the famous Flying Graysons, in a freak 'accident', caused by the infamous Zucco. He wanted justice for his parents and wanted to avenge and honor their deaths by killing their murderer. Bruce Wayne, also known personally, by few, as The Batman, the protector of Gotham City, adopted Richard to train him as him as his sidekick and eventual successor. Bruce saw potential in the boy, but he also saw immense amounts of pain and anger in his electric blue eyes, so Bruce, knowing his pain, also knew that this boy needed someone, a father.

Richard was nine years old when he finally made his first appearance as Robin, and it was that same day that he met met his best friend, Wally West, the Kid Flash. With the dynamic duo, among other superheroes, Gotham was safe from the rising terror of criminals. Crime rates dropped, and things were finally looking up for Richard.

When he was 11, he joined the Young Justice, the current team that all of his friends were on, and even though he was dyslexic, he was the smartest one on the team, and the fastest hacker in the world. He was that smartest one is his school, and he was proud. He was 13 when he started going to High School with the rest of his team, and joined most of them in at least one of their classes. He made sure to stay as Richard Grayson when he was around them, because none of them, besides Wally, knew who he really was, Robin. He didn't like how Bruce told him to keep quiet about his identity, but he never argued. Wally knew, and that was all that mattered to him.

Then, in the middle of his freshman year...he got his powers.

He didn't know why he got them, or where they came from, they just showed up. He didn't tell anybody. He didn't want to. Bruce was just as clueless about his powers. Alfred had his suspicions, but the old butler though that he was doing drugs or some sort of illegal thing, not...accidentally electrocuting things. They just showed up one day. He was in the kitchen, hiding from Alfred so he didn't have to do his homework, when he got stuck behind the refrigerator. He couldn't tell Bruce where he was, he would just laugh, along with Alfred and scold him, correct his mistakes and tell him what to do next time so he wouldn't be stuck in the same situation. He didn't want that, so he stayed there.

He was stuck there for three hours when he finally started to get frustrated. There was a distinct smell of ozone and electricity, but he payed it no mind, thinking it was from all of the wires, until lightning shot out of his fingers and the fridge blew up. Richard freaked out and ran to his room, locking himself in. He hid one of his birdarangs, that way when he told Bruce, he could say it was just a malfunction in the technology. It was easier than telling him that that lightning ad shot out of his fingertips.

He never told Wally. He didn't know why, and the secret was harder to keep every day, but somehow he didn't feel comfortable telling anyone when the powers had shown up so suddenly.

The next incident happened almost a year later during a YJ mission. Dick's hologram on his watch wasn't working, and he got mad because he forgot to fix it from the last mission, and he accidentally shorted out the camouflage on his uniform and blew up his watch. Nobody noticed since he was still linked with M'gaan and he had still gotten them into the base that they were infiltrating. He never put it in the mission report. He just said that his suit and watch malfunctioned, and he didn't explain how or why. They never asked. Its been nearly 10 moths since the last incident, but every time Dick feels a strong emotion, he could feel the electricity streaming though his veins.

Dick is a junior in High School now and just turned 15 a month ago.

Today is the anniversary of his parents death.

**...Na Na Na Na Na Na Na...**

"Hey, Robin! How's it going?" M'gaan chirped happily from where she was floating in the kitchen. Dick smiled at her and shrugged, not wanting to talk in fear of blowing something, or her, up. His powers were going haywire today, since his sadness was overrunning every other emotion he had. This morning when he was walking out of his room, the doorknob shocked him, and he jumped back in shock, causing sparks to fly off of him. He didn't want to risk that out in the open, so instead, he reached out to M'gaan with his mind, and she happily accepted the link.

_"Today just isn't a good day for me. I'm definitely whelmed."_ Dick told her, a hint of sadness seeping into his voice. He showed her flashes of the memory of his parents falling to their deaths, then closed the link all together. M'gaan looked at him and smiled sadly at the Dark Knights protégée, nodding in understanding. She didn't talk after that, and Dick was extremely greatful.

There was a quick blast of air from dicks right side, and then he had a face full of red hair and concerned bright green eyes. Wally looked at him in brotherly concern for a long moment before grabbing Dick by the shoulders and pulling him into a strong hug. Dick started to shake in the speedsters arms, and shakily brought his arms up to hug him back.

Today he didn't flip Wally, or throw him into a wall, or expertly kick him away like he normally did. He just stood there and hugged him with all of the strength he could muster up. He clung onto the redhead like he was trying so hard not to let go, the memory replaying in his head over and over again.

_"It's okay little bird. It's okay..." _Wally murmered in Romanian, Dicks first language. Tears escaped Dicks eyes as he let loose a broken sob, the electricity building in the pit of his stomach before he let go of his best friend. Wally was 17, a Juniro in high school just like Dick, and although he didn't understand his pain, Wally knew how to comfort him.

Dick backed away from his best friend, shaking his head as he wiped the tears away. Yesterday, when he realized what today was, he let his emotions slip, causing him to lift into the air unaccordingly. Birds had flocked to him in hundreds, swarming him but never touching him. The moment he regained control over his emotions, he fell out of the sky, and landed in a nearby tree.

"It'll never be okay..." Dick whipsered back in English, so soft that M'gaan almost didn't hear it, even with her enhanced hearing. Dick backed away from Wally, turnes and headed for the couch, slumping into the closest one. He wanted to ba alone today, but Bruce had told him to hang out with his teammates this year, in hopes that it would help lessen the pain.

Wally nodded, movin slowly to the couch to sit next to his best friend. He knew how sensitive he would be today, and he didn't want to risk anything.

Wally Allen West, the son of Hermes, was assigned to protect Richard Grayson at a young age. At first, their meeting was accidental. Wally and Barry had been racing at the park when Wally first saw Dick hanging out of a tree. Wally had called up to him and shocked Dick and had made him fall out in the process. They indtantly became best friends. Months after meeting eachother, Wally went back to camp, and Chiron had called him up to the Big House, to ask him to keep an eye on Dick because the Gods had suspicions that he might be the second son of Zeus. Wally, barely 10 years old at the time, had accepted the task, and still, 7 years later, Wally had never left Dicks side.

Dick got up from where he was sitting on the couch and walked over to the kitchen to grab the plate f cookies that M'gaan had just finished making. He sat back down on the couch and turned off the TV. He stared blankly at the screen, slowly eating one cookie at a time.

Wally was concerned, looking at Dick with worried eyes. He neer seemed so off or so tense, even during this day or one remotely close To being this traumatizing.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Wally asked, ignoring the rest of the team as they walked into the living room to greet eachother. He looked down at the younger boy, and frowned when Dick just scoffed at him and shoved a cookie in his mouth harshly. He was never this violent either.

"You know what's wrong, Wally." Dick said solemnly, but Wally just shook his head. Since Wally was also the son of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, Wally could tell that Dick knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean, Dick." Wally whispered into Dick's eat. Dick glared at Wally and huffed before turning back to the TV. Wally sighed in frustration at the young demigod. Wally knew _why_ his bestfriend was tense. He could sense the electricity in the air and the building tension. Although Wally was upset that Dick hadn't told him about his powers, he couldn't really be mad at him. Wally didn't tell anyone about his until years after he found out he had them, and that was only because his 'mom' had brought him to Camp Half-Blood. He just wanted Dick to tell him on his own time.

"I...I just feel..._trapped_. Like I won't be able to control myself if I..." Dick sighed out, looking at Wally. Wally was beating himself up about telling Dick who he really was, and how he already knew what he was talking about, and how he was feeling. He wanted so bad just to tell him_ 'I understand'_ because he _did_, because he _knew_. Dick, like himself, was not born from one, but two Gods. Zeus and Hera. He had his mothers body type and facial structure, but his fathers looks, eyes, and powers.

Dck was basically the 21st Century Hercules, and he didn't even know it.

Wally didn't know what to do, or who to call, so he stayed quiet, hoping that his brain would supply the answer for him. He tuned into his teammates conversation, just to waste time. Dick didn't want to talk and Wally wasn't about to make him.

**...Na Na Na Na Na Na Na...**

"What's wrong with Baywatch and Big Bird?" Artemis, Wally's ex girlfriend, asked Connor. Wally felt his eyes shift to them momentarily, before he focused them back on the TV. Connor grunted in reply to the archers question.

"How should I know? I can't read minds." Connor muttered, looking pointedly at his girlfriend, M'gaan.

"No, Connor." M'gaan said sternly, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Come on M'gaan. Just a little sneak. Rob is so secretive and I just want to help." Artemis sighed. M'gaan and Connor could tell that she was telling the absolute truth, and they both agreed with her, but it wasn't the young Martians secret to share.

"I would say to ask him yourself, but he didn't even _phisically_ talk to me. I know what's wrong...but it's not my place to tell you guys." M'gaan sighed, looking at Artemis and Connor with a 'sorry' expression and shrugged. Artemis nodded, looking back as she heard Kaldur enter the room. He eyed them all curiously. They were all usually loud in the mornings, arguing over simple things or debating on what channel to put on the TV. Instead, Connor, Artemis and M'gaan we're talking in hushed voices, occasionally looking at Robin and Wally, who were both staring blankly at the TV.

"Goodmorning my friends. It is a very nice day today, but I'm afraid we have business to attend to." Kaldur's voice boomed through the living room watching as they all nodded wordlessly. There was something very wrong with today. Wally didn't complain or whine, Rob didn't cackle and disappear, Artemis wasn't yelling at Wally, and M'gaan and Conner weren't emersed with eachother. They acted almost...professional, and anyone would think that they were responsible young adults if the tension in the air wasn't as big as a blue whale.

"Lead the way." Wally mumbled, walking right next to the leader of their group. Kaldur nodded wordlessly, and walked in from of him to lead the rest of the group to the Zeta Tubes.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Artemis asked Kaldur once they were in front of the giant machines.

"We are all going to the beach. The Batman has informed me of some information that could help us find where this ship has gone. It seemed to have been heading in this direction the last time the League spotted it." Kaldur said, a hologram of _The Argo II_ popping up on the screen.

Wally breathed in sharply, and exhaled loudly, hoping that it would just come out as an annoyed sigh instead of shock. A few weeks ago, Leo had told him that he was going to come visit, and that he was bringing his boyfriend, Nico, the son of Hades and _Dicks cousin_, with him. Wally had assumed that they would be shadow traveling here in some discreet location so they could meet up, not come in on their _oh so handy warship_.

"Where was it last spotted?" Dick asked, his mind switching into spy mode and battle tactics.

"It was last seen by the satellites headed into The Bermuda Triangle, but was spotted a few days later a hundred miles to the east of our base. The League believes that they could be coming in for an attack on base, but ther suspicions have not yet been confirmed. They want us to track its position and monitor its movements to try and figure out if the people on board should be treated as a threat." Kaldur responded looking around as the team all nodded in response to the information.

Wally blanched at the news. On board were two, maybe more, of his closest friends, and if they, or the League, tried to attack them...all hell might break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics - language change_

**Bold - translation**

...

"That doesn't add up. How would they have gotten there so fast?" Artemis asked, looking at the hologram just as they entered the Zeta tube.

"It would have taken a few days just to pass through, but suddenly their only hours away?" M'gaan said suspiciously. She zoomed in on the live feed that was focused on the boat, and Wally breathed out a small sign of relief when he saw only Leo and Nico were on the boat. Then he panicked, because _Leo and Nico were on the boat_.

"There's definitely something wrong?" Dick murmured from besides Wally, but his eyes were focused on the screen. He didn't notice how tense the speedster was.

"Uh...guys." Wally squeaked out, not really wanting to interrupt thei conversation, but he knew he had to. He _knew_ those people, and he knew that they YJ were no match for them.

"Is there any traces of magic near or surrounding the ship?" Artemis asked, getting an aerial view.

"Not from what Zatara could tell." Kaldur sighed, crossing his arms. This really was a problem, but it was obvious that the two people, two teens, on board were making repairs, and they didn't really look like a threat.

The tall, lanky, pale boy, looked to be about Robins age. He looked fraile, and fragile, as if a single burst of wind could break him down. He looked Italian, but he had soft features, that probably came from his mother. The Latino, on the other hand, was taller than the pale Italian boy. He looked skinny, but hus body was toned, and tanned. His ears were sharp at the tips, but Kaldur payed that no mind, and instead focused on the fact that he too was about Wallys age. He was obviously the mechanic on te ship, going by the grease stains on his shirt, and Kaldur took note of that. If he was good with tools, he could be good with weapoms as well.

"Well it's not like the ocean just spit them out." Dick said jokingly, and though everyone could hear the strain in his voice, they didn't comment on it.

"It doesn't look like they've moved since it was last spotted." Connor noted out loud, with a hint of skepticism and humor.

"Should we make contact?" Kaldur asked the team. Although he was the leader, he still needed to make sure his team agreed on his decisions. Kaldur smiled as he watched the give teens before him nod.

"Guys!" Wally yelled, frustrated. Nobody was listening to him, and he needs to tell his team that, even though they werent a threat, the two people on the boat were very, _very_ dangerous.

"I think we should take the bio-ship and cloak it, just to get a better look." Connor suggested, looking at the team and watchin as Kaldur and M'gann nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea Connor, but first we should head out, just to see how far it is from civilians. We don't want anybody getting hurt or captured on the off chance that the people on board are dangerous." Dick reminded them, looking wearily at the beach in from of them. He took some binoculars out of his utility belt and looked out into the ocean.

"Hello?!" Wally screeched, flailing his hands wildly."Ugh, never mind." Wally grunted when nobody turned around. They were too emersed in their conversation. He stayed quiet, and waited until the headed back to the zeta tube so they could enter the bio-ship and fly off in search of The Argo II.

**...Na Na Na Na Na Na Na...**

"Are you serious?! I can't believe you ever thought that this was a good idea!" Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, yelled furiously at his boyfriend, who was currently fixing the ship. Leo had made the brave decision to go through the Bermuda Triangle, to try and get to Wally faster.

"It was a good idea at the time, amor!"

_"Stai scherzando cazzo , Leo! Ti ci ha portato attraverso il Mar dei Mostri! Come è stato che mai una buona idea?!"_ **Are you fucking kidding me, Leo! You took us through the Sea of Monsters! How was that ever a good idea?! **Nico yelled in his native tongue. The young Italian was furious, and was staring at his boyfriend incredulously.

_"¡¿Cómo diablos iba yo a saber que el Mar de los Monstruos no estaba en el dominio de Poseidón?!"_ **How the fuck was I supposed to know that the Sea of Monsters wasnt in Poseidon's domain?!** Leo screamed back, smoke starting to come out of his head. He wasn't mad particularly, but Nico was making him feel like such an idiot when he knew that he was just the opposite. He loved the dark boy, with all of his heart, and just like he was able to bring out the best in him, he was also able to bring out the worst.

_"Beh, se si dovrebbe pagare cazzo attenzione-"_ **Well, if you would pay fucking attention- **Nico screamed, pulling at his hair and opening his arms wide.

_"¡¿Si voy a pagar la atención?! Si estaban prestando atención, usted podría haberme dicho nefore que decidí pasar por el triángulo y que no podrías estar en este lío!"_**If I payed attention! If you were paying attention, you could have told me before I decided to go through the triangle and then we wouldn't be in this mess!** Leo yelled, waving his arms around erratically.

The son of Hades was turning red, his brows were creased together and his nose was scrunched up. Leo couldnt think with his love looking so adorable. Words were spewing out of Nico's mouth, but he didn't hear any of it. Instead, he was focused on the slight humming sound over the boat. Leo shushed Nico softly, putting his arms out in a sign of peace. Nico was about to yell at him more for interrupting him, but the look on Leo's face made him stop.

_"Leo ... amore ... che cosa è?" _**Leo...love...what is it? **Nico whispered, trying to look like he was still mad. If there was someone watching, he had to put on a show so it looked like they were still oblivious.

_"Creo que hay alguien que nos mira."_ **I think there's someone watching us.** Leo muttered, waving his hand in the general direction that he heard the humming noise.

**...Na Na Na Na Na Na Na...**

"Guys! Guys! I think they know we're here." Artemis hissed, looking out over the giant window in the Bio-ship. The rest of the team went silent at the information.

"That's impossible." M'gann muttered, floating up to the window and watched with wide eyes as the two boys on the ship looked directly at them. They knew.

"I don't understand. Nobody should be able to detect us, let alone see us." Kaldur murmured.

"Oh gods...just kill me now..." Wally muttered to himself, watching as Nico' face turned a deathly white and his eyes glowed crimson. He started to radiate fear as he rose his hand up, his palm facing the bio-ship.

"What's happening..." M'gann asked with a shaky voice. Wally, unlike the rest of them, was used to Nico's powers, but they were still making him feel uneasy. Wally's stomach churned when he saw the shadows that Nico and Leo were under spring to life. They moved, twisted, and grew until they formed a giant hand.

Kaldur's eyes were on the Latino, Leo. At first, he thought his eyes were deceiving him, when his hand was suddenly on fire, but after his whole body set a flame, he knew something was terribly wrong.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Wally yelle as he ran out to the top of the Bio-ship. Nico was about to grab the ship, and Leo was about to throw a small fire ball. Wally had seen them do the same exact thing during one of their Capture the Flag drills at Camp, and whenever they did that specific combo, darkness and fire, their team always won.

"Wally! What're you doing?!" Dick screamed, trying to grab onto his bestfriend as he sped by, but the speedster ignored him. If Leo and Nico completed that move, they would be stranded until the League could contact them.

_"Όχι! Παιδιά, σταματήστε! Ορκίζομαι στους θεούς, συγνώμη μαμά και τον μπαμπά, δεν ήξεραν ότι ξέρατε! Προσπάθησα να τους πείτε γι 'αυτό παρακαλώ μην μας σκοτώσουν!" _**No! Guys, stop! I swear to the Gods, sorry mom and dad, they did not know that I knew you! I tried to tell them so please dont kill us! **Wally yelled desperately in Greek, since he didn't know Italian or Spanish, taking off his mask so that Leo and Nico could see his face. Leo's Flames died instantly, and the shadows faded away from shock.

The rest of the YJ gathered together on top of the ship, that was now in plain view. They watched silently, in shock at the yellow clad hero. Dick was speechless, not knowing what to say or _what_ Wally had told them.

_"Wally?!"_ The couple asked in shock, their eyes widening as the rest of the team stepped out in plain view.

"Uh...Leo, Nico...it's nice to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think it's him?" Leo asked, looking at the boy who was obviously Wally.

"Its probably him..." Nico whispered sarcastically, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"You wanna test that theory?" Leo whispered back, a smirk forming on his lips. Nico saw it, and a smile of his own started to tug at his mouth.

"Let's." Nico whispered, his fingers stretching and the shadows coming back to life. Connors eyes widened. They were going to attack Wally, and he knew he couldn't stop him in time.

"KF! Don't-!" Connor yelled uselessly as Wally jumped onto the boat.

Nico and Leo sprung at the speedster, trying to attack from both sides to catch him off guard. Leo sent a fireball in the shape of a fist at Wally, and he dodged it expertly, just at Nico put a shodow box around him, surrounding him in darkness.

The YJ all got into positions to attack, and looked at Wally worriedly, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw him smiling.

Wally broke through the box, and dodged the next wave of flames that Leo had sent him, the two opposing attacks hitting eachother instead. Nico's hidden daggers shot out of his sleeves, and he stood in a crouching position, one dagger towards Wally and the other near his back. Wally was facing Nico, but Leo was in his peripheral vision. The hammer that Leo had pulled out of his toolbelt for repairs, started to glow red, and elongated into a celestial bronze sword, about three feet long.

Wally smirked at them, and lounged. Leo brought his sword down first, just as Nico threw shadow encased spikes at him. The cuffs on the speedsters uniform were also celestial bronze, so he blocked the sword and dodged the spikes. Leo swirled and waved his arms above his head and created a fire tornado. Nico started to attack with the daggers as Leo circled them, and strarted to blast fire at Wally.

"Shit." Wally muttered as a dagger sliced his shoulder. His uniform was cut, and he was bleeding. Wally backed away and headed for Leo. He knew their weak spots.

He started to run around Leo, and created a wind vortex around him to suck the oxygen out of the air around him. No oxygen, no flames. He would suffocate, but Wally wouldn't let him die.

Leo tried to spark a flame, and kept trying until he realized...he couldn't breathe. Nicos eyes widened when he saw his love try, and fail to breathe. He ran at the yellow clad hero, his daggers out but his stance sloppy.

Wally hit mere pressure points on Nico's wrists, and grabbed the daggers as they fell. He stopped running and held the two daggers at each of the demigods throats.

"Either of you move, I hurt the other." Wally said casually in fluent Greek, and smiled at them as Nico started to laugh.

"That was amazing, Wally!" Nico said happily. Wally smiled brightly, gave the daggers back and hugged Hades son strongly before clapping Leo on the back to help him breathe. Leo coughed and smiled at Wally before punching him in the face.

"You could have killed me, pendejo!" Leo said hoarsely. Wally was on the floor, laughing at Leo, who was failing to be mad at the red head.

"But I didnt." Wally sang happily, snorting with badly hidden laughter. Leo started to smack him repeatedly, and was trying to aim for his face. "Hey, hey, hey! All is fair in love and war!" Wally laughed, expertly using his speed to dodge out of the way.

"All is fair if I punch the fuck out of you!" Leo yelled angrily, even though a small smile was on his lips.

"Leo, amor, stop hitting him." Nico said feverently, still worried about his lovers health. He grabbed the Latinos arms and started to pull him away from the laughing hero.

"Okay, okay. I'm done..." Leo huffed, straightening out his shirt. Nico nodded and pulled away, and couldn't react in time to save Wally from the punch that Leo had sprung.

"Ow!" Wally yelled, grabbing his chin. The bruise would be bad, but with his accelerated healing, it would be gone in about two days.

"Ha!" Leo yelled triumphantly, but huffed out a little 'oomph' when Nico smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey!" Leo cried, looking at Nico incredulously.

"Ha!" Wally yelled, pointing at Leo with a smile on his face.

"¡Calláte!" Leo hissed, his hand catching fire once more when a stream of water put I out. He looked up, confused and blushed furiously when he noticed the rest of the YJ team staring at them. He loiked at each of them and waved, but when his eyes landed on Dick, he gasped. He hit Nico on the arm lightly to gain his attention and averted his eyes to look at the young bird.

Nicos eyes widened in recognition. He could feel the same power in him as he felt in Thalia and Jason, but it was more than that. He could see the tension in Dicks body and could feel electriciyt in the air. He's been keeping in his powers, and that was never a good thing. He probably didn't know how to control them, and that was even worse, because that meant that _he didnt know _about the gods. He didn't know about his heritage. How can they train him, if he didn't know who he even was?

Nico looked past the power and focused on his aura. It was white, pure, but there was a darkness in him that he couldn't control. So, something tragic happened to him, but what was it? He didnt know.

There was a shade of gold, and a hint of dark blue. Courage, and...what was it, sorrow? The small hint of red notified him of his anger, but everyone had that. but what shocked nico the most was the amount of silver in his aura. It was filled with hope, and power. It was larger than Jason's, and Thalia's combined. He was powerful, even without the powers being held in for so long. He knew that his father was Zeus, he had the same traits as his other children, but his were...softer somehow. He looked like...oh gods...he looked like _Hera_.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Wally?!" Nico hissed at the retreating demigod. "He doesn't even know, does he?!" The son of Hades roared and frowned as Wally shook his head.

"So, are you going to introduce us or do we have to do that ourselves?" Dick asked his bestfriend, still looking at Leo and Nico. The rest of thr YJ nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. Leo Valdez and Nico di Angelo, meet Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy and vice versa." Wally announced happily, and a little hesitant. Nico held out his hand and created a platform so they can all walk onto the ship.

"You may call me Kaldur." Kaldur said warmly, smiling as he shook Leo and Nicks hands.

"I'm M'gann, but you can call me Megan." M'gann chirped happily, floating down onto The Argo II.

"It's still Artemis." she said with a smile on her face as the grip on her bow relaxed.

"Connor." He grunted out, shaking their hands firmly before he kept walking.

Dick stood on the ship and stared at the two. He hesitated before he grabbed Nico's hand and reached up with his other, taking off his domino mask. Kaldur's eyes widened and Artemis and M'gann gasped as they looked at the scene unfolding before them.

"Richard Grace Grayson." Dick said, holding his head up proudly. Finally, no more secrets.

Leo smiled, proud at what he just witnessed, and held his hand out for him.

"We've heard a lot about you. You're Wallys best friend, right?" Leo said happily.

"Yes, and he's mine. We've known eachother for a long time." Dick said, Telefonica in his voice. Leo noticed how incredibly blue his eyes were, and tried not to state for too long.

"Its nice to see the face from all of the stories Wally's told us. After so long, we were starting to think you didn't exist." Nico said, and he meant that last sentence as more than what the others thought. Wally elbowed him lightly and glared at the son of Hades. He knew what Nico had meant, what he was talking about.

_The rumors are true, there really is a second son of Zeus_.

**...Na Na Na Na Na Na Na...**

"So, what brings you to Mount Justice?" Dick asked, jumping onto the couch in their HQ while everyone else settled in.

"We actually came originally for a friendly visit, but now...we're here on business." Nico said with a frown on his face, sitting down cross legged on the coffee table. Wally walked up to him and sat in from of him on the couch.

"What kind of business..." Wally asked wearily, everynidy else settling down into a chair.

"Well...Mt. Olympus has been attacked, and their throne room is completely destroyed." Leo sighed out, sitting behind Nico and pulling his back to his chest. Nico got comfy in his arms before continuing.

"We don't know who caused it. It's not the Romans, we know that. Kronos is sill locked away and Gaia was killed off a long time ago." Nico said, thinking to himself.

"So, who else could it be. We have a treaty with the Pagan Gods, they wouldn't risk breaking it." Wally said seriously, looking at his two friends that were huddled close to eachother.

"It could be the Egyptians." Leo said, throwing out anotuer option, but Nici shook his head strongly.

"Ever since Sadie and Carter got Ra back on the throne, we haven't had problems with them. Percy should know about it because he and Carter are close, and he would tell us if anything was wrong." Nico pointed out.

"So, who's left? We don't know about anyone else and no mortal is strong enough or stupid enough to threaten the gods on their own turf." Wally threw out, looking at then both with a questioning glance.

"Whoever it is...they're very powerful." Leo mumrmered, lost in thought. The trio sat silently while the rest of the team looked on.

Kaldur had known about the Greek gods and their existence, but he never thought he would meet one of their children, let alone already know one. M'gann and Connor were watching with peaked interest, thinking this planet got stranger and stranger. Artemis was just confused, not knowing a thing about gods or whatnot and Dick...

He was upset. Wally was his best friend, and he didn't e en know anything about him. Where he came from, who his real parents were. It obviously wasn't the West's or the Allen's. He had another life that he didn't even know about.

"What about camp?" Wally asked, breaking the silence.

"The camp is fine, but low level monsters have been attacking more frequently sinc Olympus' fall." Nico said, a little pride showing in his voice.

"Olympus hasn't fallen. It's been compromised, and relocation is necessary at this point, but we can still fight. The gods are fine, and we're all still alive." Leo said strongly, looking at the two with unwavering eyes.

"There's a _war_ coming." Nico stressed, tilting his head back briefly to look at the latino boy.

"But with who?" Wally asked, frustrated. He started to tap his foot, and if kept getting faster and faster until there was a small dent in the floor. He stopped even he felt a hens rest on his thigh gently. He looked up to see Dick with a worried expressio on his face, and the rest of the team looking at the three with curious expressions.

"Thats another thing! Wally, when are you going to tell him? You've heard the rumors. You know he's alive, that he exists. Why haven't you told him yet?" Nico said, a small shadow forming behind Wallys's head so Nico could slap him with it.

"He has a right to know, Wal." Leo said, nodding solemnly at the speedster.

"Who hasn't told who, what?" Artemis asked, the words blurting out of her mouth. Wally looked at his teammates, and sighed heavily.

"So, I'm guessing yoi all know, hearing our conversation, that the Greek Gods exist, correct?" Wally asked and watched as they all nodded before proceeding.

"Well, there are three major Gods: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Their children are the most powerful, and most valuable to have and/or know. Hades, has only one son: Nico di Angelo, the guy sitting in front of me. Poseidon has two sons: Percy Jackson, and Tyson...somethin. He's a cyclops, so I don't know his last name. And Zeus...

"Zeus' children are usually the most powerful of the three, but Percy is the most powerful one known...unil a few years ago. Zeus has three children: Thalia and Jason Grace. His third child, and second son, is the youngest out of all of them, and the most powerful demigod to ever walk this earth.

"Years ago...he started off to be a myth, an urban legend if you will...but only a few of us knew the truth. You see, his third child, is not a normal demigod, because Zeus isn't his only godly parent. His mother is Hera, the goddess of marriage and childbirth, making him extremely powerful. Me and him are somewhat similar. My father is Hermes, the messenger of the Gods, and my mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

"But he...he surpasses everyone. If he knew of his heritage, and if he knew of his power, he could one day surpass Zeus himself..." Wally finished, looking at his teammates.

"But...who is he?" Connor asked, intrigued.

"His name..." Wally breathed in deep, and sighed, long and suffering, looking his bestfriend in the eyes.

"His name...is Richard Grace Grayson."


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer Chlozzz's comment: I understand that a child of two gods would not be a demigod, but in this story, Dick has not yet gained his immortality. Therefore, he still has powers, but until full realization or a near death experience, he will not gain all of them or be immortal. Yes, right now they are/will be minor gods. In later Chapters, Wally's status will be mentioned as well as Dick's. I'm making him mortal for now that way he doesnt overpower most of their teammates or friends, since the things/people they fight still need to be somewhat challenging in this part of the story. It will get more intense, and a lot more interesting later on, so please, keep reading and comment. I appreciate the comment, but I assure you, it was all a part of the plan ;) **

**Also, since the Percy Jackson books are partly owned by Disney Hyperion, I'm using the Disney version of Hercules where he is the son of Hera and Zeus.**

**...**

**To answer BlackNights24's comment: I did not want to make Leo completely clumsy and adorable, and I did not want to make Nico as stoic and emotionless because, they are older in this story, as they have seen terrible things. They found comfort in eachother in their darkest times and they balance eachothers emotions and personalities really well. I though that they would make an adorable, badass couple while still remaining compassionate and friendly. Nico's personality was very outgoing and very open but since his sister had died, that part had died with him and I wanted to bring that part of him back somehow. **

**Bruce will find out very soon, and there's a big surprise pertaining The Flash, Wally's Uncle Barry, and Alfred. A lot of things are going to be happening in this chapter! Batman/Bruce will make an appearance, so please keep reading and comment. This is the first YJ x PJ crossover I have done, but I love it so far and I hope you guys do too! **

**...**

**shadowbird2103, Animanga-smile14, and Queen Sound, thank you for commenting and liking this story so far! I appreciate the support from all of you, and I promise, if you're still reading, this Chapter will NOT upset you! :)**

**...**

"I-I...I'm what..." Dick said in shock, staring wide eyed at his best friend. Wally sighed and nodded.

"Dick..." Wally said cautiously.

"B-But...m-my parents...today..." He stammered, his breaths starting to come in quick huffs.

"I know...but they're not your parents...they never were." Leo tried to say as comforting as he could.

"I-I can't...you...no." Dick finally managed to spit out, shaking his head rapidly.

"Dick, I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to believe us-" Wally said, his voice turning wary when he saw his electric blue eyes started to burn bright.

"No." Dick said firmly, trying to convince himself more than the others.

"-yes, they were never your biological parents, but they still raised you, they still love you even in death and-" Wally kept rambling on. Dicks eyes had lost focus, and Wally started to wave his hands franticall, motioning everyone out of the room. The rest of the YJ team walked out of the room, sparing a whithering glamce at the four remaining people.

"NO!" Dick roared, his eyes glowing white as lightning hazardly shot out of his hands. The couch opposite of him blew up, as did some kitchen appliances, but nobody was paying attention to it, since they were so caught up in their argument.

Nico fumed at his younger cousin, and burst, the shadows coming to life and purplish black, hellfire flames dancing on his arms.

"-YOU HAVR TO BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT ZEUS AND HERA GAVE YOU UP FOR A REASON-" Wally kept yelling, trying to make Dick understand.

"AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT OKAY?!" Dick screamed, wind staring to form around him.

"I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY WHOLE LIFE WAS A LIE! MY REAL PARENTS GAVE ME UP! IM FUCKING ADOPTED AND I STILL HAD TO WATCH THE TWO MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE DIE! I STILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE GUILT OF KNOWING THAT I COULDNT SAVE THEM, JUST LIKE I COULDNT SAVE COUNTLESS OTHERS-" He screamed, clouds and lightning whirling around him and crawling over his body, but Nico interrupted him.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HERE THATS FEELING THAT PAIN?! BECAUSE NEWS FLASH, YOU'RE NOT! YES, IM A DEMIGOD, THE ONLY LIVING, SANE CHILD OF HADES, AND HE DOESNT EVEN LOVE ME!" Nico screamed, gaining everyone's attention, and making Dick's powers not only grow, but get worse.

"EVERYONE THAT I KNEW GROWING UP, IS DEAD BECAUSE I WAS BORN IN 19-FUCKING-40! I SAW MY MOM GET KILLED IN FRONT OF ME, MY BESTFRIEND WAS MY SISTER, WAS! AND WHEN SHE DIED, MY DAD LITERALLY TOLD ME THAT THE WRONG SIBLING WAS BEING BURIED, AT THE FUNERAL! WE'VE ALL BEEN IN THREE WARS-" he gestured to Wally, himself and Leo.

"-AND HAVE WATCHED OUR SIBLINGS, OUR MENTORS, AND OUR FRIENDS DIE IN FRONT OF OUR EYES AND WE COULDNT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE WE WERE TOO BUSY SAVING OURSELVES! LEO, THE FUCKING LOVE OF MY LIFE, ACCIDENTALLY KILLED HIS OWN MOTHER AND SISTER BY CAUSING A FIRE IN HIS HOME BECAUSE HE COULDNT CONTROL HIS FLAMES! YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY PERSON-" Nico screamed, his duties yells turning into pathetic cries.

"But that's the thing..." Dick said, the wind dieing around him, and the clouds getting darker around him as he cried.

"...you had friends...you had siblings...you had mentors. I had only four people in my life that have cared about me. Two of them are dead, one of them has been lying to me his entire life, and the other one, my current father, doesn't even act like one. I don't even call him dad, to me it's just Bruce because I've never felt deeply connected to him even though we know everything about eachother." He statted out, his voice strong, but then his voice cracked and wavered. The trio stared at him in sympat as he continues to tell his story.

"I was never allowed to have friends. No one ever knew who I was. The only mentor I have is Cannary and she's more of a counselor to me than a teacher. I watched my parents fall to their deaths. Over 30% of my body tissue is made of scars, and yes, I do wear them proudly but sometimes i do miss the pain they brought me because I was just that much closer to reuniting with the people that I had lost that I didn't even notice the people I would be losing." He whimpered, electricity starting to dance around his fingertips As the Lightning grew inside of him.

"I can't cry, because then I won't be strong enough to do my job. I can't be myself, because I'm not allowed to. I can't cook in my own home, I can't clean, I can't pick out my own damn clothes, because my entire life is a death defying act and I'm just here to play the part. I would rather have the free will to do whatever the hell I want than to be stuck living this way." Dick cried out loudly, his voice hoarse as tears streamed freely down his face.

"Im not even a kid anymore even though im 16 years old. I'm smarter than all of my teachers. I wish I had what you did, because we're the same age and you've seen the world in a way that I never could And I would rather live with your guilt than be stuck living in my own self pity, because yes, I've had three fathers, and I do have the friends that I have now...but all I've wanted was someone to call dad and someone to hold me. You have that...not me..." He finished off, sparks of lightning still shooting out of random points in his body. It didn't hurt him, it was comforting to him.

...

Dick backed away, and fled to his room, running past everyone in his way., Wally and Leo following him. No one noticed the tall Dark Knight looming in the corner. Nico melted into the shadows, right next to him.

"You need to talk to him." Nico said casually, and smiled when Bats didn't jump at the sound of his voice. The Knight scowled and sighed before taking off his cowel.

"I know." The smooth voice of Bruce said. Nico saw the sadness in his eyes, and felt a hint of sympath.

"He doesn't need his father, or his guardian, or mentor...you know that, right?" Nico said quieter, only for their ears to hear.

"Right now, he needs his dad." Nico finished when he didn't say anything. Bruce nodded, and was about to walk away when Nico leaned on the wall casually.

"How much did you hear?" Nico asked, his voice cold and serious. Bruce turned and met his eyes evenly, and unwavering.

"I only saw up to the point when he said he wasn't a kid anymore and everything after that..." He murmured quietly.

"So, you saw what happened. What he can do, right?" Nico asked, watching as Bruce's serious expression turned sad.

"Why didn't he tell me..." He whispered, watching as Wally walked back into the room with a defeated face and slumped into a chair.

"He didn't tell anybody, Bruce."

**...Na Na Na Na Na Na Na...**

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Go away Wally...please..." Bruce heard Dick mutter through the door to his room. Bruce sighed. He didn't know what was happening to Dick, or why he was feeling this way. He had never been good at talking about emotions. He wasn't the counselor of the team for a reason, but this was _his son_, he had to do this for him.

"I...Its not Wally." Bruce muttered, his throat closing when he heard a shuffling on the other side of the door. God, why was this so hard?

"Just...come in. There's no point in keeping you out anyway..." Dick mumbled, sniffling before he opened the door slightly.

Bruce walked in, noticing how clean the room was. This wasnt like him. Dick had always loved messy rooms and high places, but this room was spotless, clean and precise. Dick walked over to the desk and climbed under it, hiding himself in the shadows and making himself seem as small as possible. Bruce could still hear him crying.

"I wouldn't have came in if you didn't want me to..." Bruce sighed out, Dick bareley catching the words that escaped his mentors lips.

"What do you want." Dick asked, not moving from his position. Bruce's face closed off for a moment, reverting back to Batman for a second before he shook his head. He couldn't do this hiding behind a mask, and even if he couldn't see Dicks face, he would try his best to be there for him.

"Nothing. I just want you to know...I'm here if you ever need to talk to someone." He said, almost forcing the words out. Bruce still remembered when his mom had said that to him when he was young, and it was hard to say when the memories resurfaced. Dick looked up at Beuce with an undieing hope in his eyes, and then he understood.

Me and Wally...we know how you feel. You don't have to go through this alone like I did.

"Okay...I'll...try." Dick said slowly. Taking a deep breath as everything poured out.

Bruce's smile was small and soft, and if you didn't know him, you wouldn't have noticed it was ever there, but Dick knew him. Dick saw him, and something that was holding everything back, that knot in his throat and the rocks on his chest finally lifted. And for the first time in his life, he wasn't afraid...he wasn't alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey...Dick...can we talk?" Wally asked hesitantly, opening the door to his bestfriends room. He couldn't see Dick from where he was standing, and he knew he was most likely in here. Nobody had seen him in almost three days, but Bruce had assured him that he just needed time.

Dick didn't know how to react with all of his changing emotions and the fact that he had parents. Two living, _immortal_ parents that he had never met _and siblings that he didn't even know that he had_. He had so many questions that he couldn't get answers to, but right now he had to try and come to terms with it.

"Yeah...I think we need to." Dick sighed out quietly from where he was under the desk in his room. He hadn't moved from that spot, and created some form of a nest there with pillows and a variety of explosives.

Wally walked in cautiously, moving slowly until he was standing in front of the desk.

"Listen, Dick...you have every right to be mad at me...and at your parents...but I want to tell you something..." Wally said, and patiently waited for his best friend to nod before he continued.

"About...20 years ago, one of the gods came down to the surface world. He fell in love with a human, and they eventually got married and had a kid. Well, he loved the surface world, and his family so much, he forgot about his godly duties, and he started to slowly become human. Zeus had gotten mad, proclaiming that he was abandoning them for her, so he banned every god from having any contact with their children, including his own." Wally said sadly. He didn't really want to tell him any of this, but it was necessary.

"Who was the God..." Dick asked shyly after going over this new information in his head.

"His name is Poseidon. His son's name is Percy, he's 19 years old, and he's one of my closest friends and mentors." Wally said, speaking softly. He waited for long, torturous minutes for the younger boy to respond.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dick finally whispered, staring at his hands.

"Because, Percy found out he was a demigod when he was 13. He was mad at the gods, because he though they had abandoned their children, but when he found out they didn't have a choice, it didn't make it okay, but it made a little more sense." Wally explained as best as he could. Dick turned to look at him weirdly.

"So what? You want me to not be mad?" he asked incredulously.

"I just want you to understand that you're not the only one who's felt like this. I was so, so angry when I found out. I thought my parents didn't want me, but the truth was that they couldn't keep me. We should have been raised in Olympus, along with Percy and Tyson, Thalia and Jason, and Nico, Bianca and Hazel...but we couldn't. That was the law..." Wally said regretfully, looking at nothing with sad eyes.

"You can be mad as long as you want. You can scream and ask questions until you can't talk anymore, and I want you to know that I'll be there to listen." Wally said, placing his hand on the younger teens shoulder. Dick breathed out a shaky sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He sniffled quietly, but otherwise kept his hands in his hair.

"Thanks Wally. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"I thought I was about to lose my bestfriend..." Wally breathed out.

"Are you kidding me?! We brothers. You can't get rid of me that easily." Dick laughed out with a cracking voice.

"Well, I'm glad. Besides, I have something else to tell you too..."

"Walls..." Dick said cautiously, looking up at Wally once more.

"Its nothing bad! I swear! It's...more of a...surprise? Kinda." Wally said with a small smile, nudging Dicks shoulder.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You'll understand once you know what I'm talking about."

**...Na Na Na Na Na Na Na...**

"So...when are you guys leaving?" M'gann asked, taking something out of the oven.

"Tomorrow morning." Wally responded, speeding up to her and taking the foods on the tray.

"Why are you guys leaving." Artemis asked with a sigh, trying to play it off like shed wasn't intrigued.

"Well, my family always takes me to this summer camp, and this year I talked the camp director and convinced him to let me bring Dick this year! I've been wanting to take him for a while now, so...ta da. We're going." Wally responded, talking at 500 mph. He was really excited that he was able to bring his bestfriend to the camp and meet all of his friends and mentors.

"So this has absolutely nothing to do with the whole...Robin thing?" Artemis asked. Nobody noticed when Wally froze, for a small fraction of as second.

"Well...somewhat. I just think after everything that went down, he needs to be away from all of the stress that super heroism causes." Wally replied breezily, smiling internally.

"You know...you're actually not a bad guy." Artemis mumbled, rolling her eyes fondly at the speedster.

"I know..." Wally sighed out with a small smile.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kid Mouth."

"Hey!"

**...Na Na Na Na Na Na Na...**

"Walls, you know you never actually told me where we were going." Dick sighed, staring out of the car window.

"Trust me, You'll like it." Wally said, a wide smile covering his face.

"And why, exactly, will I like it." Dick drawled out, already getting bored.

"Well, for starters, it's where _we_ go." Wally answered after a few minutes of silence.

"We?" the boy wonder asked, his attention being drawn to the speedster.

"Us demigod folk. It's a place where we're accepted by our peers, no matter our heritage. We learn how to fight and how to harness our powers, go on dangerous quests and make friends along the way. It's a place where demigods can live peacefully, where they never have to worry about hideous Greek monsters trying to kill them. Its a bit old fashioned, and it's not exactly modern, but it's where we belong. It's home..." Wally said wistfully, trailing off as Barry parked on the side of the road and let the boys out of the car. Wally grabbed Dicks arm excitedly and sped off, past the protective border of Thalia's tree. The bright, warm glow of the camp made Dick look up in wonder, his eyes shining.

"Richard Grace Grayson, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"


End file.
